Paradox Fury
by Kuyugen
Summary: The Kyuubi's true identity, and the reason why it was defeated, even though the seal didn't work. Carnage, death, fury, love. Rated for a teensy bit of gore.


Just an odd idea I had one day. Typos, I think, I always make them, like confusing up 'ing's and 'ed's, things like that. Sorry for the mess.

* * *

It was bright day when Uzumaki Naruto's fury broke out. A almost-summer day, well into its way to deepening into autumn, with the trees sporting colors of both seasons- vibrant green and rich shades of auburn, gold and red.

None of the radiance penetrated the thick, dark curtains of Naruto's house. It was barely a house, it was a shabby apartment with crooks and people of questionable reputation residing above and below him- with the Sandaime Hokage dead, Naruto had no one to provide for him, and he could not bear to ask Tsunade for help. The landowner was a half-deaf, half-blind old man with Alzheimer's, and Naruto, for the first time in his life, was actually getting a fair deal-

It's not _fair_! he screamed inside his mind, chin on knees, arms around legs. It's not fair, that Sasuke should get all the special treatment, that Sasuke should be unhappy even when everyone dotes on him, it's not fair that Kakashi ignores me even when I'm stronger than him now, it's not fair that Sakura has two loving parents and still manages to whine about everything-

_Notfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfair-_

He tried to shove away the chanting inside his head, and wondered, in the last corners of his mind that was still rational, what had brought this on. He didn't hate Sakura, or feel bitter that she-

That she has a fair chance at life and a family and all she can do is pine after that bastard Sasuke who-

The great and famous Uchiha prodigy- he was nothing, just a _pathetic_-

He's my _friend_! One agonized part of his mind wailed, even as Naruto shoved his fists into his mouth to keep himself from screaming. His teeth broke through skin, and his nails dug into his palms. Hands bleeding, he shook back and forth, uncontrollable spasms jerking him-

_Powerpowerpower-_

Sheer chakra, racing through his body, a gaping maw of something huge and monstrous and utterly terrifying yawning in front of him, behind him, beneath him, _in_ him-

Kyuubi! It had to be, this horrible feeling, and Naruto shook with the rational explanation, because it didn't make any sense at all. Ration had no place within his chaotic mind, and he wrenched up his shirt, tearing it in the process, to check the seal-

_It was intact._

He didn't understand. It was terror, it was exhilaration, it was fury, it was calm, it was confusing- it wanted to howl and kill and destroy, and he couldn't stop him because there was no him anymore, just this awful feeling-

So _hungry_-

He took out his hands from his mouth, trailing blood and strips of torn skin- his teeth felt funny in his mouth, all sharp and so- huge- although he had a feeling that they were the same size as usual, threw his head back, and screamed.

It was not a human scream, it was the scream of a thousand souls in hell, the scream of dying immortal, it was beyond animal pain or human suffering, it wasn't loud, it wasn't high, but it was beyond all mortal imagining, and all the inhabitants unlucky enough to be in close enough distance went deaf.

Naruto kept on screaming for a full minute, and then ran out of breath. He threw his head down, mad grin on his face, and when he lifted his head again, his eyes were-

His eyes were-

* * *

_"The Kyuubi was a mindless demon."_

* * *

"Naruto!" Kakashi, without bothering to knock, threw open the door. "You're la-"

Naruto turned his scarlet eyes onto his sensei, and the area around his right eye turned pale. He put up his hands, and that was as far as he got as Naruto lunged at him, faster than he had ever moved in his life, screaming again- it wasn't the same scream, this time it was just pure bloodlust- and tore into the man's stomach- blood splattered everywhere, and Naruto could hear Sakura screaming behind the corpse of his teacher.

Normally this would have made him hesitate- but nothing could make him hesitate now-

The Kyuubi, inside him, roaring with victory and joy and the want for moremoremore-

Thirteen _years_-

He sprang at the pink-haired girl. Witnesses never quite saw what happened- they saw a blur of orange and gold and red, a flash of claws and more red. And then-

**"SASUKE!"**

The dark-haired boy had already taken up a taijutsu stance, but his face was pale and the kunai, held ready, slipped from trembling fingers as an overwhelming killing intent flooded the area, freezing everyone still. And what followed was not a sentence, but another immense roar of fury, and crazily flashing red eyes were what Sasuke saw last before-

_(Itachi-_

_I have to-_

_Naruto-)_

The ANBU arrived around the time Naruto gored his teammate with his claws, which had inexplicably lengthened into ten three-feet swords, and the chakra he was emanating had already caused seven heart attacks.

They never stood a chance.

Naruto never once questioned his own actions as he thrust, with no precision but enough speed and more than enough power to make up for it. His anger, however, was far from sated as he withdrew his claws, bloody glory crowning presence as he threw his head back and laughed- it was a human laugh- and leapt off toward the market.

He had fairly negative feelings about it. Overpriced food, unfriendly merchants, tomato-throwers, and the trippers, and the glaring people, confident in their knowledge that everyone was glaring at him and they'd be okay, it's okay to glare at the-

Demon! Yes- that was what he was, and he would be tearing out those damned eyes first- but Naruto could not manage that precision in his fury, and just settled for the heads. He missed a few people, but only a few- the ones he didn't deal with personally were frozen by his killing intent. He was a demon. And it was wonderful to be a demon-

Tsunade! A part of his mind screamed as he lunged for his next victim, and the punch that threw him back, smashing through five different walls, told him that yes, it was Tsunade, and he didn't want to-

He wanted to kill _everybody_-

But _especially_-

He was already dead-

But he wanted to kill him again. And again and again_againagain**againagainagain**_**-**

"I want to kill him!" Naruto howled, and rushed at Tsunade again- bloodless, she readied herself to kill the boy she regarded as a son, or maybe grandson-

But she never killed him.

As he declared his hate for him, the yellow-haired coward, the rotten rat who had done so much to him, something inside him agreed.

_We want to kill him, too._

_We'll kill him._

**We'll kill him.**

* * *

_"No one knows why it attacked the village."_

* * *

And then he was leaping through forests, and nothing could stop him because he was a mountain, and he laughed as he ran- he could see Konoha in the distance, almost, and although it would take a few hours to get there, it would be worth it because he had enough stamina and God, enough anger, and he would go there and kill-

Again-

_Again_-

He ran. He ran like the wind, he ran faster than the wind, and the wind caressed his hair as he ran, not resting. Hatred drove him, nothing more, and he was so invincible!-

Nothing could stop him.

He didn't know that ninja were already alerting Konoha that he was coming, that the legendary Bijuu was coming, the demon, and it looked-

It looked angry, didn't it-

He didn't know that it was taking more than a day to get to Konoha- it was nothing to him, he could see the foul village right in front of him, he could smell the putrid, rotten odor of its men, its women, the poisoned food and hearts, the ignorant villagers who had never made a single sacrifice in their lives for something more important than their petty families and wants, their stupid needs-

Mortals- he'd show them, wouldn't he, how their beating hearts could be still with a contemptuous flick of a finger, a twitch of his chakra, a fraction of his killing intent, how years of effort could be destroyed by a avalanche or tornado, he'd show them how easily they could die-

He could hear their taunts, their laughter, their whispering, and the conspiracies of the teachers in the Academy to fail him-

Konoha heard his great bellow of rage before they could see his giant shadow, looming in front of the lightning, falling across their village.

They felt the fire of his wrath and the great, overwhelming power before they saw his eyes, blazing red.

They closed their eyes and waited for death.

Naruto roared with victory, and the multiple screams he heard were so sweet to his ears- the terror, the raw fear, none of the scorn now, the disdain, the hatred, now it was just fear, fear, fear, they were scared of him, they'd never hate him again-

Because they would be dead.

They put up a fight. Naruto would have been disappointed if they hadn't. Carefully, although he couldn't see their faces- so far away, so far down, although he didn't think much of this- he gloried in their deaths, and there was bloodbloodblood. They were so small, and didn't bleed well enough, and he wanted more-

* * *

_"It wrought great damage to our village-"_

* * *

-More blood to cover this village, to cover the awful stench of human in it, the foul stink of-

Yes!- there, he smelled him, and he knew how he smelled intimately, although he had never smelled him before, an awful aura of power and ruthlessness, and a sickening gentleness and the idea that he could sacrifice him to-

Sacrifice! How dare he! With a roar of rage, Naruto, a clear motive presenting itself to him through the bloodlust, drove himself forth, no longer playing with the little mortals, his patience and indulgence- _what else was it, then?-_ running out, sprang forward- how dare he-

* * *

_"-it killed many innocent civilians and talented shinobi."_

* * *

To save this unworthy, foul- Naruto roared into the air, and the clouds stirred where he had screamed into the heavens. Swiping one gigantic paw, he destroyed another half-block- too fast, he wanted to kill them one by one, relish their-

**HIM**!

Kill- Naruto lunged forward at the rat, hating those compassionate, sad blue eyes- he'd tear them out! What right did the human have to think-

To possibly think-

He could be sad? He should be-

Scared-

Frightened-

Pathetic-

**DEAD**!

"DEATH!" Naruto sprang at him, on top of a great toad that looked vaguely familiar, regarding him with calm amphibian eyes-

Damned eyes-

He swiped at them- his arm didn't reach the King of Toads, as it was blocked by the great sword the summon was carrying, but the chakra trailing from his arms did, and gouged a long trail of red down one of his eyes. Letting out a sound of rage and pain that Naruto had no words to describe, Gamabunta, closing his wounded eye, his other one shining- with rage, this time, and fury, not the calm calculation, threw himself at Naruto.

_Yondaime_!

Naruto threw both arms- paws- at the man, who was carrying something in his arms, and was regarding him with wariness. One claw narrowly missed him, and without withdrawing it, Naruto swept his arm to his direction, forcing the Hokage to leap into the air to avoid the attack, but his other arm struck Gamabunta

Yes!- but Naruto's prey was not the toad. Naruto clamped his teeth down on the summon's outstretched sword and tore right through it, his bubbling chakra-teeth shattering it with no great effort.

He spat the shards back at its master, who disappeared with a puff of smoke- clever move, that- and turned to look for the Yondaime.

There!- at the ground, with something small and bawling on the ground, black seals spiraling on his stomach, ink splattering the ground around it as well, in symbols that Naruto could not see very well.

It wouldn't work! Triumphant, Naruto felt the flaw in the seal. It would be, in theory, a work of a genius, but it was designed to hold a demon, and he was not one.

I am- not-

How _dare_-

**His own father-**

In a stunning moment of clarity, Naruto bent his great head and looked his father in the eyes, and saw his own face staring back.

Yes.

But the eyes were dimming.

He roared, feeling his fury surge up again, even greater than before, although there was, somewhere at the center of it, a small seed of grief. He brought down a house-sized paw to crush that foul rat, when something else caught his attention- the same blue eyes, welling with tears. Tufts of the same shade of blond on a small, round infant head.

So _easy_ to crush-

The only _blameless_-

Naruto's claws, stopped in mid-air, sharpened into razor-thin blades instead of the blunt hammers they could have previously been compared to. Naruto was aware of the attacks, coming from various directions, tearing at him, exploding near his skin, lightning, sharp and concentrated, striking one of his tails, water, cold and powerful, fire too, sizzling hot, but he couldn't be bothered with those. In two seconds that lasted an infinity, Naruto sculpted three needle-fine whisker marks on both sides of the infant's cheeks.

* * *

_"But our Yondaime Hokage, one of the greatest men in shinobi history, gave his life to destroy it."_

* * *

He was dimly aware of the Hokage's death, the life flickering out like a taken flame of a candle from somewhere near, and he felt the Shinigami's awesome presence near- a steady, unshakeable, unbreakable power- which regarded him for a few seconds before retreating. He felt the seal fail, the ink spiral into the baby's stomach, and find no demon to hold.

He did not care- it did not matter, anymore, and all he could feel, deep inside him, was a great horror, a deep sadness, and a beautiful satisfaction, as he stared into the eyes he must once have had, the ones without fury at all, eyes that had seen his own carnage and were not inspired by it-

**Yet-**

Eyes that were- so much like the ones of the man he had once respected, once hated with fury so passionate it had demolished a village, and now loved so much he wanted to kill him again.

As he touched the infant's forehead, he could feel the 'battery' chakra that had enabled him to stay so long in this time without being absorbed into his other self run out.

The Kyuubi was born.

* * *

"The Kyuubi was a mindless demon, no one knows why it attacked the village. It wrought great damage to our village, it killed many innocent civilians and talented shinobi. But our Yondaime Hokage, one of the greatest men in shinobi history, gave his life to destroy it. "

_-Excerpt from the history lesson that Naruto received in the Academy when he was seven-_

* * *


End file.
